


jurassic cuddles

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: But at the end of the cycle, no-bot aside from Grimlock ever got Hot Rod’s special kisses and ‘I love you’s before they would all slip into recharge, and while Grimlock wasn’t the best at sharing, he knew Hot Rod was his and he was Hot Rod’s





	jurassic cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/gifts).



The first time Grimlock had invited Hot Rod to stay with the dino-bots, the speedster ended up sleeping on a make-shift berth since the dino-bots (Slag) didn’t like the idea of some outsider trying to cuddle his way into their ranks

 

The next few times, Grimlock would remain in mech mode until Hot Rod was asleep, curled up against his chassis with a hum. Grimlock would remain like that, ignoring his brothers questioning looks as he watched his little speedster recharge. And, to be quite honest, he just really enjoyed the feeling of Hot Rod in his arms.

It was after that, that the others slowly started accepting Hot Rod into their little clique, Sludge and Snarl often sun-bathing with Hot Rod resting between them. Sometimes Swoop would follow him around, asking questions about the little things and just all-around enjoying his company.

Slag was the brattiest and last to come around, often huffing and puffing when Hot Rod would offer him extra energon, optics sparkling brightly with warmth as he would patiently wait for the triceratops dino-bot to accept the fuel

And when all was said and done, Grimlock found himself both amused and annoyed at the fact that Hot Rod had been moved from the make-shift berth to the middle of the cuddle pile, a place often reserved for Swoop and Slag, the smaller of the dino-bots

While Grimlock was quite happy his brothers approved of his mate, he wasn’t so pleased with the fact that they would take up Hot Rod’s attention and pets, often grumbling to himself as Hot Rod would help Slag paint with materials he’d somehow gotten from Sunstreaker, or how he’d help Swoop learn medical terms Ratchet would try to teach the flier

But at the end of the cycle, no-bot aside from Grimlock ever got Hot Rod’s special kisses and ‘I love you’s before they would all slip into recharge, and while Grimlock wasn’t the best at sharing, he knew Hot Rod was his and he was Hot Rod’s


End file.
